Lágrimas de amor
by thisisyaiza
Summary: Keira Duff: chica de Ravenclaw, tímida pero con carácter y enamoradiza. Una joven que empezará a lamentar haber empezado con mal pie el primer día de clases en su quinto año en Hogwarts, al cruzarse con Draco Malfoy.
1. Capítulo uno

**Capítulo uno**

Finalmente llegamos a la estación de _Hogsmeade_ y como sabíamos que íbamos a tener que esperar mucho hasta salir del tren porque la gente ocuparía todo el espacio del pasillo del vagón del tren, decidimos esperar.

Pasados cinco minutos en silencio, Luna y yo salimos del tren.

Aquel iba a ser mi quinto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Mi mejor amiga era una chica soñadora, de pelo largo y rubio, llamada Luna Lovegood, pero mucha gente la llama Lunática.

Cuando bajamos del tren, nos quedamos quietas junto al andén, mirando hacia donde se dirigía la gente e intentando buscar a alguien de nuestro curso.

-¡Quitaos de en medio! –Nos gritó una voz fría por detrás.

Entonces el propietario de aquella voz, me apartó bruscamente de su camino, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Luna vino rápidamente hacia mí.

Me fijé en quien me había empujado. Era un chico alto con los rasgos muy marcados. Era rubio y llevaba el pelo muy bien recogido. Me miró con desprecio y se quedó allí, mirándome, haciendo que cada vez me sintiese peor, mientras esperaba a que sus dos amigos, que eran enormes, bajaran del tren.

-¿Y tú qué miras? –Le preguntó de mala gana a Luna. Después viendo que ella ponía mala cara, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vamos Luna -Dije tirando de ella. - Dejemos a este… -Pero no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –Dijo él, acercándose enfadado.

-¡Malfoy! –Gritó alguien detrás de él.

Todos nos giramos para ver quien había sido, y si no me equivocaba, y era obvio que no era así ya que se podía ver su cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, era Harry Potter. Estaba junto a sus dos amigos, de los cuales pude reconocer a Ron Wesley, uno de los hermanos de Ginny, una chica que iba en algunas clases con nosotras.

-Potter, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman. –Contestó el chico que respondía al nombre de Malfoy.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que estar metiéndote con los demás? –Preguntó una chica de pelo castaño que estaba junto a Harry Potter.

-Cállate, sangre sucia. –Aquella chica se estremeció un poco y después dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, Ron Wesley.

Malfoy no dijo nada más. Se giró, lanzándome otra mirada de superioridad, que hizo que yo me sintiese peor, y después se largó con aquellos dos chicos enormes junto a él.

-¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ginny, que salió de detrás de su hermano.

Era pelirroja y con muchas pecas, como su hermano.

-Oh, Keira, ¿qué ha pasado con Draco Malfoy? –Me preguntó Ginny, al verme junto a Luna. Se acercó hacia nosotras y nos sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero Luna no se inmutó, seguía con la mirada perdida y esos ojos soñadores que tenía siempre.

-¿Qué ha pasado con quién? –Pregunté extrañada. A Ginny se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y con eso comprendí que se refería al chico rubio. -¡Oh, vale! Pues todo ha empezado porque me ha empujado para salir del tren, entonces yo iba a decirle algo a Luna sobre él y se enfadó. Pero no pasó nada, porque entonces apareció Harry con sus amigos. –Miré a Harry y él me sonrió.

-Sí… Harry nunca se ha llevado bien con Malfoy. A nadie le cae bien. Siempre es muy desagradable con la gente. Menos con _su_ gente, claro. –Me explicó Ginny. -¿Vamos a buscar un carruaje? –Me preguntó sonriendo.

Me sorprendía que ella fuese tan agradable conmigo. Casi nunca nos juntábamos y apenas nos veíamos en las clases que nos tocaba juntas. Además ella era una de las que llamaba Lunática a mi amiga.

Empezó a andar hacia donde se encontraban los carruajes. La seguí por detrás y Luna me seguía a mí. Aceleré un poco el paso y llegué a ponerme al lado de Ginny. Me volvió a sonreír.

-Este año tenemos los TIMOS. –Me dijo.

-Sí, es verdad. Además dicen que este año te ponen más deberes… -Suspiré.

-Sí, además espero entrar en el equipo de quidditch. Harry es el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor. –Sonrió.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban los carruajes, me separé de Ginny y sus amigos y me fui con Luna a buscar uno en el que pudiéramos ir juntas.

Por suerte, encontramos uno que iba vacío y entramos. Lo malo era que seguro que nos tocaría estar con otros, pero al menos habíamos llegado a tiempo.

-¡Aquí caben dos personas más! –Gritó un profesor para indicar a algunos alumnos que en nuestro carruaje cabían dos más.

Como Luna se había sentado delante de mí, era obvio que alguien se sentaría a mi lado, algo que no me hacía mucha gracia.

Entonces vi como una chica con el pelo oscuro y con al nariz chata, seguida de un chico de pelo rubio, subían a nuestro carruaje.

Aquella chica se sentó junto a Luna y por lo tanto, el chico rubio se sentó a mi lado. Esta vez, sabía perfectamente quien era él. Draco Malfoy. Cuando se sentó a mi lado, noté como me ponía nerviosa.

La chica que se sentó junto a mi amiga, como Malfoy, me miró con una mirada de superioridad. Pero esta vez no me sentí peor, sino que pensé que aquello lo hacían porque se sentían inferiores a los demás.

-Pansy, ¿qué crees que dirá esta vez el estúpido de Dumbledore?

-No sé, quizá algo como que ¿tenemos que ser todos amigos? –Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y después añadió -: O cualquier otra tontería. Nada de lo que dice ese estúpido, vale la pena escuchar. No sé como el colegio no lo han cerrado ya. Ya no vale la pena. –Suspiró. –Tengo unas ganas de acabar ya.

-Dumbledore no es ningún estúpido. –Opinó Luna con voz relajada. Pansy y Draco la miraron con mala cara. –A mí me parece muy interesante lo que dice. Es un gran hombre.

Draco soltó una carcajada, y lo miré con mala cara.

-¿Un gran hombre? Ese Dumbledore –pronunció su nombre con asco –no vale nada. Y todo lo que dice son tonterías que ni él se cree. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que lo expulsaran… -Se quedó pensativo. –Quizá podría hacer que hubiese "un accidente". –Miró a Pansy y los dos sonrieron.

-Tss, pues como no te golpees a ti mismo con una bludger… -Susurré. –Así dejarías de decir estupideces y nos ayudarías a todos. –Esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo? –Me preguntó incrédulo. -¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que has dicho? –Me giré y lo miré. Era obvio que había escuchado lo que había dicho y eso que yo estaba segura de que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie me escuchase. En sus ojos podía ver odio. Odio y desprecio.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

No sabía como actuar. Mi cuerpo se había quedado paralizado y no podía moverme. La mirada de aquel chico, Malfoy, hacía que mi cuerpo actuara de una forma diferente a como solía hacerlo.

Por suerte el carruaje acababa de pararse y la puerta se abrió. Todos nos levantamos. Dejé pasar a Luna, para que saliera ella antes, pero cuando yo iba a pasar, Pansy se adelantó y salió dando un vote por la puerta. Ahora era mi oportunidad de salir de allí antes de que aquel chico rubio, volviese a mirarme y me sintiese más mal conmigo misma.

–¿Dónde vas tan rápido? –Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera del carruaje, él se puso en medio, haciendo que yo chocase con su pecho.

–¿Qué haces? –Pregunté enfadada. –¡Déjame salir!

–¿O qué? ¿Vas a ir a Dumbledore? –Soltó una carcajada.

No sabía cómo actuar, así que hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Le pegué un pisotón en el pie izquierdo. No funcionó. Se estremeció un poco y cuando volvió a mirarme, noté que su mirada ardía. Había fuego.

Me asusté y creo que pudo notarlo porque volvió a esbozar otra de sus horribles sonrisas.

–Ahora sí que lo has estropeado todo. –Dijo.

Intenté hacer fuerza contra él para que me dejara pasar, pero viendo que no podía, paré. Él, en cambio, se movió rápidamente y me agarró demasiado fuerte del brazo.

–¡Me haces daño! –Me quejé, intentando soltarme. Pero él no cesaba.

–Escúchame. –Dijo, acercándose a mí y hablándome al odio con aquella voz fría con la que me había hablado por primera vez. –Te juro, que lamentarás haber empezado con tan mal pie este curso.

Dicho eso, me soltó y salió del carruaje.

Me quedé quieta unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y después bajé. Cuando salí, me choqué con Luna.

–¿Porqué has tardado tanto en bajar? –Me preguntó con aquella voz tan relajada que tenía siempre. –Parece que Malfoy ha salido enfadado.

Me toqué el brazo que me había cogido Malfoy e intenté aliviar un poco el dolor.

Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el castillo y cuando llegamos a la puerta, vi como Ginny venía hacia nosotras.

–¿Entramos? –Nos preguntó sonriendo.

–Mmm… Ginny –empecé a decir –¿porqué de repente estás tanto con nosotras?

–¿No dicen que hay que hacer amigos nuevos? ¿Por qué? Si quieres me voy…

–¡No! Me es igual, pero se me hace extraño. –Me encogí de hombros. –Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme… –Sonrió.

–Y hablando de hacer amigos nuevos… –Se giró. –Él es Harry Potter. –No me había percatado antes de que Harry se había colocado detrás de Ginny. –Él es mi hermano, Ron. –Y después nos susurró –: No le hagáis mucho caso. –Rió por lo bajo y después siguió hablando –: Y ella es Hermione Granger.

–A mí, me iban a poner en Ravenclaw, pero al final el sombrero decidió ponerme en Gryffindor. –Explicó Hermione, que era la chica de pelo castaño que antes estaba junto a Harry y Ron.

–Esto… ¿Qué es lo que te ha llamado antes Malfoy? –Pregunté.

Hermione cambió la expresión de la cara y se volvía algo preocupada.

–Sangre sucia… –Susurró ella.

–Sí… ¿es algo malo? –Seguí formulando mis preguntas. –Supongo… sino no lo hubiese utilizado contra ti, ¿no?

–¿Eres hija de muggles verdad? –Me preguntó el hermano de Ginny, Ron, que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca, y era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–Sangre sucia, es una expresión que utilizan para denominar a los hijos de muggles… –Explicó Ron. –Y no en buenas intenciones.

–Los de Slytherin no se pierden ni una oportunidad para utilizar ese adjetivo. –Dijo Hermione. –Sabiendo que así se sienten más superiores…

–En Slytherin son todos _sangre limpia_, por así decirlo. –Continuó Ginny.

Cuando entramos al castillo, nos separamos de ellos y nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor. Tras cenar, dar la bienvenida a los nuevos profesores que se incorporaban este año y el cambio menos esperado: el profesor Snape, este año, ocuparía el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; y del discurso del profesor Dumbledore, nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones para irnos a dormir. Al día siguiente empezarían las clases.

A la mañana siguiente, me costó mucho levantarme. Tuvo que venir Luna a decirme que en cinco minutos ella bajaría a desayunar. Me arreglé lo más rápido que pude y bajé junto a ella.

Cuando íbamos por el vestíbulo, vi como dos enormes chicos salían del Gran Comedor. Sabía quien eran: los amigos de aquel chico rubio, Draco Malfoy. Y como era obvio, detrás de ellos, iba él, con aquella sonrisa tan odiosa, de superioridad.

Me moví rápido y fui a ponerme al otro lado de Luna, para que él no me viera. No sabía si lo que me había dicho el día anterior iba en serio, pero no le iba a dar motivos para que así fuese.

–¿Qué clase tenemos primero, Keira? –Preguntó Luna sin darse cuenta de nada.

–Mmm… Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con Snape. Supongo que será mejor comer rápido y dirigirnos hacia el aula. No me gustaría llegar tarde a su clase y menos el primer día.

–Vale. –Sonrió.

Cuando entramos al comedor, nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y allí desayunamos. Cuando acabamos, fuimos a buscar nuestros libros y después hacia el aula.

Por el camino, Luna iba hablando de un artículo que iba a publicar su padre en _El Quisquilloso_, aunque no me enteré muy bien de qué iba, ya que cuando iba a preguntarle, choqué con alguien, haciendo que yo cayese al suelo y ese alguien, cayese encima de mí.

–¡Perdón! –Me disculpé rápidamente. –No miraba hacia donde iba. –Y era verdad, iba mirando a Luna mientras ella hablaba sin parar sobre aquel artículo. Parecía que le emocionaba bastante.

–¡Pues la próxima vez, hazlo! –Se quejó aquella persona con una voz fría. –O sino la próxima vez acabarás cayéndote por las escaleras. –Rió.

Me estremecí al escucharlo. Se levantó rápidamente y después me levante yo, limpiándome un poco la túnica por si me había ensuciado. Fruncí el ceño. Era él, otra vez.

–Ten cuidado. –Me dijo al oído con la misma voz que el día anterior. –O quizá la que acabe teniendo el accidente, serás tú.

–No te tengo miedo, Malfoy. –Mentí, intentando disimular el miedo que tenía realmente. Soltó una carcajada.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro. Eso ya lo veremos. –Se fue.

–Draco Malfoy lleva dos días molestándote. –Me dijo Luna. –¿Por qué no se lo dices a algún profesor?

–¿A quién? ¿Al profesor Snape? –Esbocé una sonrisa torcida. Luna también sonrió. –Le cuento eso y lo primero que hará será darle puntos a Slytherin.

–Así que cree eso realmente, ¿verdad, señorita Duff? –Habló una voz detrás de nosotras.

Luna y yo nos giramos, y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Snape que tenía la suya fijada en mí.

–Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw. –Pasó por nuestro lado y abrió el aula.

* * *

**Por favor, si por casualidad lees mis novela, deja algún review para saber si puedo seguir subiéndola :) Un beso.**


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

El día pasó rápido, por suerte, ya que las clases a veces se hacían eternas. Los profesores no paraban de recordarnos que aquel año tendríamos que estudiar más si queríamos aprobar los TIMOS.

Por la tarde, cuando Luna y yo nos habíamos cansado de hacer deberes, decidimos salir un rato afuera, para que nos diera un poco el aire y así desconectar un poco, y cuando volviésemos, terminar los deberes. Era el primer día y ya estaba agotada.

Nos sentamos cerca del lago.

Luna se había bajado con ella un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_, para acabar de leérselo, ya que antes, en clase de Historia de la Magia, le habían requisado la revista.

Yo me quedé mirando el lago un rato y después me puse a mirar alrededor. Localicé a Ron Weasley, hablando con su amiga Hermione Granger. Parecía que Ron miraba hacia algún lado y después le comentaba algo a su amiga. Parecía enfadado.

Me giré y busqué aquello que estaba buscando el chico pelirrojo, y finalmente lo encontré. Ginny, su hermana, estaba hablando con un chico.

–Es el novio de Ginny Wesley. –Contestó Luna, que parecía que se había percatado de hacia donde miraba. –Llevan juntos desde antes del verano.

–¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –Pregunté.

–No sé. –Se encogió de hombros. –Creo que escuché como Ginny se lo contaba a Hermione.

–Entonces, supongo que a Ron no le hará mucha gracia, ¿no? Por la cara que pone él…

–Es que Ron dijo alguna vez, que él prefería que estuviese con Harry Potter, antes que con Dean Thomas.

Volví a girarme hacia Ron y Hermione, que se había levantado y se dirigían hacia el castillo. Después, miré de nuevo a Ginny, que ahora ponía mala cara, se levantaba enfadada y se iba hacia su hermano y la chica de pelo castaño.

–Será mejor que vuelva a la Sala Común. –Dije, mientras me levantaba. –Quiero terminar esa redacción que nos ha puesto Snape, antes de hacer los deberes de Futurología.

Luna sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en la revista. Aquello quería decir que ella subiría más tarde.

Entonces, antes de que me diera la vuelta para volver al castillo, escuché como alguien pronunciaba el hechizo de _Expelliarmus_ por detrás y una barita pasó volando al lado de mi cabeza, casi rozándome.

Me giré rápidamente para ver quien había sido y vi como aquella chica de la nariz chata que se había sentado al lado de Luna en el carruaje, reía.

Volví a girarme y vi la varita, allí en el suelo tirada. Pero no me moví, me quedé allí mirándola.

–Podrías haberla cogido ¿no? –Preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente para ver quien había hablado. –¿Otra vez tú? –Me preguntó, mirándome con asco. –Estás en todos lados. –Era él de nuevo. –Gracias por cogerme la varita. –Se agachó y la recogió.

–De nada. –Contesté, me giré y empecé a encaminarme hacia el castillo.

Entonces escuché como reía detrás de mí y gritaba: _Accio varita._

Noté como mi varita salía volando hacia atrás y cuando me giré, vi que la tenía Draco Malfoy en la mano.

–¿Se te ha perdido algo? –Preguntó sonriendo.

–Devuélvemela. –Me acerqué hacia él rápidamente.

–¿Qué te devuelva el qué? No te he quitado nada. –Soltó una carcajada.

–Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? Molestando a la gente y dejándola en ridículo.

–¿Te sientes ridícula? –Me preguntó, acercándose a mí y clavando su mirada en la mía.

–No. Me siento enfadada. Devuélveme mi varita. Ahora.

–¿O si no qué?

–_Everte Statum _–Exclamó una voz soñadora detrás de Malfoy.

Éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, haciendo que mi varita quedase en el suelo.

–Gracias Luna. –Le sonreí.

Al parecer, mi amiga se había levantado y estaba mirando a Draco Malfoy, que se estaba levantado poco a poco del suelo. Las dos nos volvimos al castillo.

Los días pasaban y cada vez, los profesores nos mandaban muchos más deberes para hacer. Aunque por suerte, aquello no afecto para que no pudiéramos ir a ver el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Ravenclaw contra Slytherin.

Aquel sábado, Luna y yo nos arreglamos pronto y bajamos a desayunar. Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, estaba casi llena. Al parecer, mucha gente había tenido la idea de levantarse pronto para ir a desayunar y después ir al campo de quidditch.

–Suerte. –Nos dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotras.

Me giré, mientras que Luna seguía desayunando sin decir nada. Era Ginny Wesley.

–Gracias. –Sonreí. –¿Vas a ir a ver el partido?

–¡Claro! Y espero que ganéis, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrán los de Slytherin cuando pierdan.

–Sí, sobretodo la de Malfoy. –Dijo un chico que acaba de ponerse al lado de Ginny.

Era Dean Thomas, el novio de Ginny. Ella se despidió de nosotras y salió del Gran Comedor. Cuando mi amiga y yo acabamos de desayunar, nos fuimos a buscar nuestras bufandas de Ravenclaw y nos dirigimos hacia el campo de quidditch, donde ya estaban casi todas las gradas llenas. Por suerte, conseguimos un buen sitio en primera fila. Los sitios nos los había guardado Ginny, que estaba sentada con Dean, Ron, Harry y Hermione.

El partido iba a empezar. Los miembros de cada equipo fueron recibidos entre aplausos y abucheos de la gente que había en las gradas. Los capitanes de cada equipo se dieron la mano y después todos subieron a sus escobas. Cuando sonó el silbato, todos se elevaron.

Estaba mirando como marcaban los de nuestro equipo (ganábamos diez a cero) cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

–Draco Malfoy te está mirando. –Me comentó Luna. La miré y vi que me estaba sonriendo.

Volví la mirada hacia el chico rubio, que aun no había apartado la mirada de mí.

–Estará buscando la snitch, nada más. –Dije.

Vi como Luna abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida.

–¡Cuidado Keira! –Gritó Ginny.

Volví a mirar al partido y vi como una bludger se dirigía hacia mí. Entonces pude ver como él, Draco Malfoy, venía volando rápidamente hacia mí y le dio un golpe a la bludger con la parte trasera de la escoba. La bludger salió despedida hacia un jugador de Slytherin, golpeándolo en la espalda y haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Miré al chico rubio, que seguía mirándome y después se fue volando.

–Eso ha sido muy raro. –Opinó Ginny. –¿Estás bien?

–Ha sido una suerte que Malfoy haya intervenido para que no te golpeara la bludger. –Dijo Luna sonriendo.

El partido terminó con una victoria de los de Slytherin, aunque por sólo diez puntos.

–Seguro que el próximo lo ganamos. –Dije, intentando lo que había pasado antes.

Volvíamos hacia el castillo, cuando vimos pasar al equipo de Slytherin por nuestro lado. Todos estaban celebrándolo, dando saltos y diciendo cosas sobre Ravenclaw que no sentaban bien. Entonces vi como él se acercaba hacia mí.

–¿Cómo estás? –Me preguntó con aquella voz tan odiosa que tenía. –¡Pareces un imán para los accidentes!

–¿Qué? –Pregunté incrédula, parándome. Los demás siguieron andando, menos Luna que se paró a escasos pasos de mí. –¡Seguro que aquello lo hiciste expresamente!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando, niña? ¡Te he salvado de un golpe de una bludger! ¡Ahora mismo podrías estar en la enfermería!

–¡Seguro! –Contesté sarcásticamente. –Aquello lo habías planeado, ¿verdad? Y así, podrías hacerte el "héroe" con que salvas a la gente. Por favor, eso sí que es hacer el ridículo. –Me giré y empecé a irme, con Luna que había vuelto a andar. Pero él me agarró fuerte del brazo y me giró con tanta fuera que choqué contra él.

–Mira, niñata, es la primera vez que hago algo bueno por alguien que no es de mi familia o de Slytherin o… un sangre limpia. Así que creo que podrías haberme dado las gracias. –Seguía cogiéndome del brazo y acercándome a él. –La próxima vez, dejaré que te golpee la bludger. Ya nos veremos en la enfermería. –Me soltó el brazo, se lavó la mano en el uniforme de quidditch y se fue.

Miré a Luna y me entraron ganas de llorar.

–¿Nos quedamos un rato sentadas al lado del lago? –Me preguntó Luna sonriéndome. –Quizá podamos ver algún _snarkle_. –Le devolví la sonrisa, ya que no sabía lo que era, pero a causa de eso, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Procuré no derramar ninguna. Nos sentamos al lado del lago. Me tumbé boca abajo y noté como Luna se ponía a dibujar con el dedo sobre mi espalda.

–No es malo llorar. –Me dijo con aquella voz tan dulce que tenía. –Sólo las personas que no sienten, no lloran. –Me giré hacia ella y estaba sonriéndome.

–Gracias Luna.

Lunes por la mañana, a primera hora volvíamos a tener Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor Snape no perdió la oportunidad de restregarnos a los de Ravenclaw que habíamos perdido. Obviamente le dio el mérito a Draco Malfoy, el cazador de Slytherin.

Cuando dijo su nombre, sentí que volvía a sentirme mal conmigo misma. Quizá Malfoy me salvó de aquella bludger porque él quería y no porque intentaba hacerse el héroe…

¡No! Aquello no podía ser. Además, ¿porqué un chico de otra casa, y justamente de Slytherin, tendría que ayudarme? Y justamente él…

–Señorita Duff, ¿podría contestar a la pregunta que acabo de hacerle? –Me preguntó Snape, despertándome de mi estado de trance.

–Mm… ¿podría volver a repetirla? Por favor.

–No. –Contestó. Y se volvió hacia un alumno de Gryffindor. –Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Quizá así aprenderemos a atender en clase señorita Duff. –Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y me hundí sobre ellos, tapando mi cara. Resoplé. –Otros cinco puntos menos. –Siguió el profesor Snape.

–¿Qué? –Pregunté incrédula. –¡Ahora no he hecho nada!

–Diez puntos menos por quejarse. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?

Iba a contestar, pero cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, la puerta del aula se abrió. Todos miramos para ver quien era, y al verlo, allí con aquel pelo rubio bien peinado y aquellos ojos, que se habían dirigido hacia mí y ahora estaban clavados en mi mirada, noté como el mundo se me caía encima. Giré la cabeza hacia delante.

–¿Qué quería señor Malfoy? –Preguntó Snape.

–Me preguntaba si podría salir un momento del aula, señor. Es importante.

–Claro. –Contestó lentamente. –El resto de la clase, quiero que empecéis a hacer la redacción.

–¿Qué redacción? –Preguntaron algunos.

–La que les acabo de mandar de deberes. Empiecen. –Snape salió del aula.

–Dios mío, quizá debería callarme el resto de mi vida. –Le dije a Luna. –Siempre lo empeoro todo y por mi culpa, hemos perdido muchos puntos.

–No importa, yo no creo que tengas que callarte, me gusta escucharte. –Me contestó mi amiga sonriéndome y empezando a escribir la redacción que nos acababan de mandar.

Aquella tarde, teníamos un montón de deberes, así que estuvimos toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciéndolos. Procurando acabarlos pronto para poder ir a cenar y después a dormir, ya que el día se me había hecho muy largo.

Cuando terminamos, Luna y yo salimos de la biblioteca y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestro dormitorio.

–¡Luna! –Gritó alguien por detrás. Las dos nos giramos y vimos a Harry Potter. –¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Luna no dudó en acercarse a él. Yo no sabía si esperar o seguir a la Sala Común, pero decidí esperarla ya que ella era mi amiga.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, mi amiga se acercó a mí y volvimos a los dormitorios en silencio, pero cuando bajábamos de nuevo para ir a cenar, Luna me dijo:

–Harry Potter me acaba de pedir si quiero ir con él a una cena que hará el profesor _Slughorn_antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

–¡Eso es fantástico! –Sonreí.

Aquella noche me costó dormir. No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella mirada… aquel cabello rubio… aquella voz fría… aquella sonrisa… ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Los días iban pasando y cada vez teníamos más deberes y menos tiempo para nosotros. Aunque todos nos alegrábamos al saber que dentro de poco tendríamos la primera salida a _Hogsmeade_.

Cuando llegó aquel día, se nos cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba nevando muchísimo y hacía un frío que helaba. Pero aun así, decidimos ir a Hogsmeade ya que era la única excursión que teníamos para salir del castillo.

Luna y yo, cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade, nos dirigimos directamente hacia el bar de Las Tres Escobas para tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla.

Por suerte, conseguimos encontrar sitio, ya que cuando nos sentamos y Madame Rosmerta empezó a pedirnos lo que queríamos, el lugar se empezó a llenar. Parecía que todos habíamos pensado lo mismo, "como hace frío, que mejor sitio que ir a tomarse algo al bar de Las Tres Escobas".

–Ahora vengo, voy al servicio. –Le dije a Luna, mientras ella bebía su cerveza de mantequilla. Dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y después sonrió.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el servicio de las chicas, pero cuando puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta para entrar, alguien me tocó el hombro y me dijo:

–No entres ahí.

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Me giré y me quedé mirándolo.

–¿Por qué no? –Fruncí el ceño. –Es el lavabo de las chicas, por si no te has dado cuenta…

–Porqué no. –Él también frunció el ceño. –Y claro que me he dado cuenta, niñata.

–No soy _niñata_, tengo nombre propio. –Me quejé. –Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a entrar al lavabo.

–¿Pero que parte de "no entres ahí" no entiendes? –Me dijo, cogiéndome del brazo y apartándome de la puerta. –No me lo hagas más difícil, niña.

–¿Y tú qué parte de que tengo nombre propio, no entiendes? –No contestó y fijó su mirada en una chica que estaba pasando por detrás de mí y entraba en el lavabo de las chicas. –Ah, a ella sí que la dejas pasar ¿verdad?

–Es que no me has dejado advertirle…

–¿Tú? ¿Advertir a alguien? ¿Desde cuando? Malfoy, tú mismo lo dijiste: "No ayudo a nadie que no sea de mi familia o de Slytherin o… un sangre limpia."

Me soltó.

–Bueno, ya me darás las gracias cuando veas que he vuelto a salvarte la vida. –Se fue.


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

La chica que había entrado antes al lavabo de las chicas, salió pero esta vez llevaba algo entre sus manos.

–Perdona, ¿pasa algo en el lavabo? –Le pregunté a aquella chica. No es que me creyera lo que decía Draco Malfoy, pero sólo quería asegurarme antes de nada.

Pero aquella chica no me contestó, pasó de largo como si hubiese escuchado llover. Me encogí de hombros y decidí no entrar en el lavabo. Volví con Luna.

Después de habernos tomado la cerveza de mantequilla, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade y cuando nos cansamos, volvimos al castillo. Además, allí se estaría más calentito puesto que fuera parecía que nevaba cada vez más y hacía más frío.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, bajamos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Empezamos a comer algo, cuando Ginny se acercó a nosotras.

–¿Habéis visto lo que le ha pasado a Katie Bell? –Nos preguntó.

–No. ¿Quién es? –Pregunté.

–Katie Bell es una chica de Gryffindor. Juega en nuestro equipo de quidditch. –Alcé las cejas, pues no sabía de quien me hablaba. Seguro que la había visto antes porque había visto todos los partidos de quidditch, pero nunca me aprendí los nombres de los jugadores de los otros equipos. –Bueno, está ingresada en el hospital de San Mungo. Su amiga me ha contado que fueron a Hogsmeade y que pararon a tomar algo en el bar de Las Tres Escobas y me dijo que cuando volvían, ella estaba diferente. Katie dijo que tenía que entregarle un paquete a no sé quien… Y el paquete contenía algo con una maldición. Y dicen que podría haberla matado…

–¿Desde el bar de Las Tres Escobas dices? –Pregunté. Quizá fue la chica que vi que entraba al lavabo cuando Malfoy me dijo que no lo hiciera. –Mm… quizá sí sepa quien es, creo que me pareció verla cuando salía del lavabo. Le pregunté algo pero no me contestó, pasó de mí como si no me hubiera escuchado.

–¿Y después entraste en el lavabo? ¿Viste algo raro?

–No, no entré. –Me encogí de hombros.

–Esto es muy raro… Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi mesa. Sólo quería contároslo. Adiós. –Y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Luna no dijo nada sobre lo que nos acaba de contar Ginny, pero estaba segura de que algo pensaba.

Me giré y dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vi como Draco Malfoy estaba mirándome. Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y la mantuve unos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que él alzara la ceja derecha (haciendo que su mirada fuera más interesante) y yo entendiera porque él no había querido que yo entrase. Pero, aun quedaba una pregunta por responder, ¿por qué? ¿Porqué él no había querido que yo entrase? ¿Qué se traía entre manos aquel chico?

Decidí que se lo iba a preguntar la próxima vez que me cruzara con él, pero iba pasando el tiempo y aquello no ocurría.

Había veces que lo veía de lejos y cuando intentaba acercarme para preguntarle, él se reunía con sus amigos y se dirigía hacia otro sitio y desaparecía de mi vista.

Pasadas unas semanas, decidí olvidarme de todo y volver a concentrarme en los estudios pues cada vez sentía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido y dentro de nada llegarían los TIMOS.

Pasó el tiempo, llegó diciembre y con él mucho más frío que anteriormente y más estrés. Aunque lo bueno de todo aquello era que dentro de poco estaban por llegar las vacaciones de Navidad y con un poco de suerte no nos mandarían muchos deberes. Lo malo era que tendría que quedarme en el colegio aquellas Navidades porque mis padres habían tenido problemas. Mis padres no habían sido de aquellos que habían decidido enviar a sus hijos de vuelta a casa por los problemas que habían últimamente de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto. Además, ellos siempre habían querido una buena formación para mí, así que ellos creen que aprovecharé estas vacaciones para estudiar más, cosa que era obvia que no haría. No mientras tuviese un tiempo libre para mí.

La última semana antes de las vacaciones, Luna tenía aquella cena a la que Harry Potter la había invitado. Así que decidí ayudarla a buscar un vestido y después la acompañé a esperar a Harry.

Como sabía que no sería muy cómodo que yo estuviese ahí (y además, después tendría que irme), me senté en una columna que había cerca de ella, y cuando Harry llegó y los dos se fueron, me levanté.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó una voz detrás de la columna.

Me giré asustada, pues creí que sería algún profesor y me caería algún castigo. Pero no, no había sido ningún profesor. Cuando me giré, lo vi. Estaba allí, detrás de la columna, mirándome con aquellos ojos. Iba vestido con unos pantalones, un jersey de cuello alto y una chaqueta negra. Tenía el pelo rubio todo recogido hacia atrás y me miraba alzando una ceja.

–Mm… he acompañado a mi amiga. –Dije, intentando no ponerme nerviosa. Pero, ¿nerviosa por qué? –¿Y tú?

–Tengo cosas que hacer. –Contestó con aquella voz despreciable que tenía.

–Ah. –Contesté secamente. Él frunció el ceño y se movió, saliendo detrás de la columna y poniéndose delante de mí, haciendo que yo quedase entre él y la columna. –Yo, quería preguntarte una cosa. –Dije. Volvió a levantar una ceja y me miró como diciendo "pues pregunta". –Tú… ¿Tú sabías algo de lo que la chica de Gryffindor, Katie Bell, se encontró en el lavabo de las chicas en la última excursión a Hogsmeade? –Las palabras salieron medio atropelladas de mi boca de lo rápido que había formulado la pregunta.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Dijo con aquel punto de asco que tenía a veces cuando hablaba. –Pero ya te dije que deberías darme las gracias. –Esperó unos segundos y después se giró para irse.

–No te pienso dar las gracias, si es lo que esperas que haga. –Se paró de golpe y se giró hacia mí con aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que me sintiese inferior y mal conmigo misma. Intenté que aquello no se notase. Volvió a acercarse a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía. –Ya te lo dije: no me das miedo Malfoy.

–Ni tú a mí. –Se acercó más aun. Tanto que por un momento sí que sentí miedo y puse mis manos para frenarlo. Éstas tocaron su pecho y él en vez de apartarse, se quedó allí plantado, mirándome a los ojos.

Nunca me había fijado, pero Draco Malfoy era atractivo y además, ahora que había tocado su pecho, podía ver que también era delgado y se podía decir que estaba en forma.

Él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa torcida y aquello hizo que volviese a mí.

Aparté las manos de su pecho rápidamente.

–Debo irme. –Dije. Él no se movió. –Así podrás acabar "lo que tenías que hacer". –Puse los ojos en blanco y me zafé de él.

–¿Dónde va tan rápido señorita Duff? –Preguntó una voz fría detrás de mí, y sabía que aquella voz no era del chico rubio. Me giré lentamente y vi Snape alterando su mirada entre Malfoy y yo. –¿Y usted señor Malfoy, qué hace aquí? ¿Y… con la señorita Keira Duff?

Draco Malfoy me miró con cara interesada, pues era la primera vez que él escuchaba mi nombre.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

–Yo… yo ya me iba. –Contesté. –Profesor.

–Eso ya lo sabía, pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta señorita. –Esbozó una desagradable sonrisa. –Parece que usted no está acostumbrada a contestar preguntas, ¿verdad? –Me dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se volteó hacia el chico rubio que seguía mirándome pero estaba pendiente de lo que decía Snape. –Y usted, –Draco Malfoy lo miró –puede retirarse. Supongo que tendrá cosas que hacer, ¿no?

–Sí, profesor. –Volvió a dirigirme una última mirada y se fue hacia donde Luna y Harry se habían ido antes.

–Y usted… –Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a mí. –Parece que tampoco le importa que le vaya quitando puntos a su casa ¿verdad?

–¡No! Claro que me importa.

–Pues no lo parece. –Hubo unos segundos en silencio, cargados de tensión y finalmente dijo –: Está castigada.

–¿Qué? –Pregunté incrédula. –¡Pero si ahora no he hecho nada!

–Venga a mi despacho. –Iba a decir algo, pero él habló antes –: Ahora.

Empezó a caminar hacia su despacho y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle. Esta vez tuve que dirigirme hacia el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, puesto que ahora era el profesor de esa materia cuando antes había sido profesor de Pociones. Cuando llegamos, me ordenó sentarme en la silla que se situaba delante de su escritorio. Me senté obediente y esperé a que él hiciera algo.

Hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma y después dijo:

–Quiero que escriba una redacción sobre la poción de Felix Felicis. De cincuenta centímetros.

–Pero señor… el profesor Slughorn apenas nos ha explicado nada de esa poción, no me llegará para escribir tanto… Y además, usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

–Pues busque la información en sus libros. –Cogió su varita e hizo aparecer un par de libros de pociones sobre la mesa del escritorio, ignorando lo último que yo había dicho. –Me parece que con eso tendrá bastante y de aquí no saldrá hasta que no haya acabado la redacción. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, señor… –Contesté a regañadientes y me puse a hacer la redacción.

El tiempo pasaba y a mí se me hacía eterno, aunque por fin, finalmente pude acabar la redacción. Se la entregué a Snape y salí de su despacho. Anduve un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que fui subiendo lentamente, y sentí como alguien pasaba por mi lado. Era Snape que subía rápidamente hacia arriba. Por suerte, esta vez no comentó nada y yo seguí mi camino. Cuando llegué al piso en el que se encontraba mi Sala Común, empecé a dirigirme hacia allí, pero entonces escuché como pasos se acercaban y escuché su voz:

–Tal vez haya hechizado a Katie Bell, o tal vez no, ¡qué le importa a usted! –Dijo él enfadado.

Me escondí tras una columna que se encontraba cerca por si se les ocurría pasar por delante. No quería volver a quedarme castigada y esta vez podría decirse que era por "escuchar conversaciones ajenas".

–Juré protegerte. Pronuncié el juramente inquebrantable. –Dijo Snape. Su voz sonaba más áspera que nunca.

–¡No necesito protección! –Se quejó él. –¡Me eligió para esto! De entre todos, a mí. ¡Y no le fallaré!

–Tienes miedo, Draco. Intentas ocultarlo pero es obvio. Déjame ayudarte.

–¡No! –Gruñó él. –¡Me eligió a mí! ¡Es mi gran oportunidad!

Entonces escuché unos pasos y vi como Snape pasaba cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Miré hacia los lados por si alguien me había visto y salí de mi escondite. Cuando salí de detrás de la columna, choqué con alguien. Aunque no me hizo mucha falta saber con quien me había chocado pues reconocí aquel olor.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí escondida? –Me preguntó Draco Malfoy enfadado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho para que Snape se pusiera así?

–A ti no te importa lo qué haga o lo que deje de hacer.

–Pero él estaba más enfadado que nunca… Y además, ¿quién te eligió? ¿Y para qué?

–¿Por qué te tienes que meter donde no te llaman? –Me dijo con aquel punto de asco en su voz. –No tengo porque contarte mi vida. Además, no puedo contar nada.

–¡Pues Snape lo sabe!

–¡Porqué al profesor Snape le informaron! –Me apartó de su camino con un empujón y empezó a irse, pero antes de que pudiera dar algún paso más, lo agarré del brazo. Él paró de golpe. –¡¿Qué? –Preguntó de mala gana.

–¿En que lío andas metido, Draco?

–En uno en el que no te gustaría estar implicada, así que déjame en paz. –Me acerqué más a él y lo miré a los ojos. –¡¿Qué? –Volvió a gritar. –¡Deja de mirarme así!

–¿Cómo? –Pregunté extrañada. Esta vez, fue él quien se acercó a mí y quedamos a escasos centímetros de separación.

–Así. Deja de mirarme así. De esa manera… –Su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar en susurro. Cada vez se iba acercando más y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Aunque no entendía porqué. –No puedo creer que vaya a caer de esta forma… –Cerró los ojos, ser acercó más y me besó.

Se apartó un poco de mí y miró para ver como reaccionaba. Esta vez me acerqué yo a él y lo besé.

Aquello me gustó. Y parece que a él también puesto que se volvió a acercar y me volvió a besar. Notaba como mi corazón se había acelerado y también podía sentir el suyo. Me agarró de la cintura mientras seguía besándome.

–¡Para! –Gritó apartándose bruscamente de mí. –¡PARA! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿QUÉ HE HECHO? –Yo no sabía como actuar. –¡Te he besado! –Soltó una carcajada. –¿Yo? ¿Draco Malfoy? –Entonces vi como sus ojos se humedecían. –¡Esto no puede pasar! ¡No puede pasar, Keira! ¡NO!

–¿El qué no puede pasar? –Pregunté, aunque en realidad no sabía que decir.

–¡Esto! –Lo miré con cara de que no entendía nada. –Yo Draco Malfoy, tú Keira Duff. Yo Slytherin, tú Ravenclaw. Yo sangre limpia, tú… –No acabó la frase.

–Sangre sucia. –Concluí y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró y finalmente añadió:

–Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? Tú haces tu vida y yo hago la mía. Y no te metas más en las cosas de los demás. –Se giró y empezó a dirigirse hacia su sala común.

–¡¿Te acuerdas un día que me dijiste si no me sentía ridícula? ¡Pues el único que está haciendo el ridículo aquí, eres tú Draco! –Grité.

Él, se giró, me miró enfadado y después desapareció de mi vista. Me giré y me dirigí hacia mi sala común, intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima. Como había sido tan ingenua de llegar a pensar que él, "Draco Malfoy", me besaría porque yo le gustaba.

Además, ya no sabía que creer de él. ¿Había hechizado realmente a Katie Bell? ¿Estaba realmente metido en algún lío que nadie, excepto el profesor Snape, sabía? Y una de las preguntas más importantes, ¿me había besado para hacerme sentir realmente ridícula? Porque si era así, lo había conseguido. Me sentía ridícula y humillada. ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo?


	7. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete**

El día de Navidad, me desperté muy temprano pero me sorprendió que Luna, mi amiga, ya estaba despierta y sentada cerca de mi cama.

–Te estoy esperando para abrir los regalos de Navidad. –Me dijo, cuando vio que había abierto los ojos.

–Oh, gracias. Un momento que me voy a lavar la cara… a ver si despierto un poco. En realidad tengo mucho sueño… –Bostecé y me levanté perezosamente de la cama.

–Sí, tendrías que lavarte la cara, Keira. Parece que hayas llorado… aunque seguro que fue algún _nargle_, no te preocupes. –Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Me toqué las mejillas y comprobé que realmente estaban húmedas. ¿Había llorado durante la noche? Podría ser, pero no me acordaba de qué había soñado… aunque si me había dolido tanto como para llorar, prefería no acordarme.

Me arreglé lo más rápido posible para no hacer a Luna esperar y volví con ella.

–Abre mi regalo primero, por favor. –Me dijo dándome una cajita pequeña.

–De acuerdo. –Sonreí y empecé a abrirlo.

Era un colgante pequeño con una mariposa amarilla. Me pareció extraño que Luna no me haya regalado nada como lo que ella solía llevar puesto… como aquellos pendientes de rábanos que llevó alguna vez y todo el mundo se quedaba mirando.

–Vaya Luna, es precioso. Gracias. –Cogí un regalo que había en el suelo y se lo pasé. –Este es el mío, espero que te guste.

Luna lo abrió y cuando vio lo que había dentro esbozó una sonrisa. Le había regalado un peluche (que había conseguido hacer a mano y con magia) de cómo me imaginaba que era un _nargle_. Pareció que ella lo había reconocido.

–Gracias. –Se acercó y me dio un abrazo. –Creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar… tengo hambre y me apetece pudín… Sí, tomaré algo de pudín.

Mis padres me habían regalado una camiseta del Bershka para ponerme si iba a salir de excursión a Hogsmeade. Aquella me hizo sentir bien, pues me recordaba a mí casa. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a mis padres pero también quería quedarme más tiempo en Hogwarts… por suerte aun faltaba medio año y con un poco de suerte el tiempo pasaría rápido y volvería a verlos enseguida.

El día de Navidad fue tranquilo y el resto de las vacaciones de invierno también y enseguida llegó el día que teníamos que volver a las clases.

Ese día desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro y era porque había llegado el día de mi cumpleaños.

–¡Felicidades! –Me dijeron mis compañeras de cuarto (entre ellas, Luna) y cuando me arreglé, bajamos mi amiga y yo a desayunar.

Esta vez, no nos sentamos en nuestra mesa sino que seguí a Luna que se dirigía hacia donde estaban sentados Ginny, Harry y Ron.

–Felicidades. –Me dijo Ginny sonriendo.

–Gracias.

–¿Es tu cumpleaños? –Me preguntó Ron mirando hacia los lados. –Felicidades. –Sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia su alrededor.

–Tranquilo Ron, Lavender aun no ha venido a desayunar. –Dijo Harry.

–Ya, bueno… es sólo por si acaso. –Y volvió a mirar alrededor.

–Felicidades. –Me dijo Harry, y después volvió a fijar la vista en un libro viejo de pociones que tenía encima de la mesa. Sonreí aunque supe que no pudo verme porque estaba leyendo.

Entonces empezaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo y vi como una se acercaba hacia mí. Paró delante de mí y cogí lo que llevaba enganchado en la pata. Era una carta que me habían enviado mis padres para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y decía que no habían podido enviarme el regalo porque les parecía una tontería pues en la escuela no iba a poder utilizarlo. Era un teléfono móvil. Obviamente, aquello no me iba a servir en Hogwarts.

–_Sectumsempra_… –Susurró Harry. –Para enemigos… –Lo miré y vi como tenía cara de pensativo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestras salas comunes para buscar los libros y después ir a clase. Pero cuando estábamos por el vestíbulo, yo iba hablando con Luna y vi de reojo como Harry chocaba con alguien y el libro que había estado leyendo durante el desayuno, se le caía al suelo. Se agachó rápidamente para cogerlo, pero alguien lo cogió antes.

–¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Ya no tienes apuntes de Pociones? –Preguntó _él_. –Aunque supongo que no te servirán mucho, ¿verdad?

–Devuélveme el libro, Malfoy. –Contestó Harry acercándose a él. Draco tenía el libro de Harry en la mano y cada vez que él intentaba acercarse para cogerlo, el chico rubio daba un paso hacia atrás.

–¡RO RO! –Gritó alguien por detrás de nosotros.

–Genial. –Murmuró Ron y miró a Harry. Éste se encogió de hombros. –¡Lavender! –Dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa y acercándose hacia aquella chica que le había gritado.

–Malfoy, devuélvemelo. –Volvió a insistir Harry. Pero Draco no cedió.

Como ya me estaba cansando de aquella, saqué la varita y antes de que el chico rubio pudiera contestarle algo a Harry Potter, dije: _Expelliarmus_ y el libro salió volando. Lo cogí y se lo pasé a Harry. Él me dio las gracias y después empecé a dirigirme hacia mi sala común sin mirar la cara de Draco.

Como era lunes, a primera hora teníamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que decidí llegar pronto a clase.

–Bien, –empezó diciendo Snape –hoy haremos la clase un poco diferente. –Se giró y abrió la puerta de clase. Entraron Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley y un chico de Hufflepuff, que sino me equivocaba, era Ernie Macmillan. –Hoy haremos una clase práctica. –Muchos de los alumnos de clase exclamaron cosas en voz baja como "genial" o "magnífico", pero callaron enseguida cuando vieron que Snape los miraba fijamente. –Y estos tres alumnos se han presentado como voluntarios para ayudar. –Esbozó una sonrisa que hizo sentirme incómoda. –Vamos a practicar algunos hechizos que podrían entrar en los TIMOS. –Hubo silencio. –Empecemos. Luna Lovegood con Ron Wesley.

Snape movió con magia los pupitres que se encontraban en el aula y dejo un gran espacio en el que se podrían practicar los hechizos.

Luna y Ron se movieron y se colocaron en aquel espacio. El resto de los alumnos nos colocamos alrededor de ellos pero guardando las distancias.

–Acabaremos pronto… –Susurró Snape mirando fijamente a Ron. Pasó por mi lado y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Snape empezó a explicar algo pero no me enteré de nada de lo que estaba diciendo pues un chico rubio y más alto que yo se había colocado a mi lado.

–Hola. –Me dijo en voz baja, para que nadie más pudiera oírle. –Keira.

–Adiós. –Contesté con un susurro. –Draco.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento para irme, él me agarró fuerte de la muñeca.

–Lo siento. –Dijo sin mirarme. Tenía la mirada fijada en Luna y Ron que parecían haber empezado a lanzarse hechizos. Me soltó de la muñeca. –Siento lo del otro día. –Resopló y parecía que le estaba costando decir aquello.

–¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué me besaste? –Esbocé una sonrisa irónica y me fue junto a Ginny, que estaba lo bastante alejada de Draco Malfoy. Reprimí las ganas de llorar que me entraron cuando llegué hacia la pelirroja y vi como se acercaba mi amiga Luna.

–Ya hemos acabado. –Sonrió, cuando se colocó a mi lado. –Le he conseguido ganar, no ha sido tan complicado…

–¡Keira Duff! –Dijo Snape. Me acerqué a él sacando mi varita de la túnica y esperé –: Draco Malfoy.


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Capítulo ocho**

Draco Malfoy se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros y se puso delante de mí.

–Ya sabéis las reglas. –Dijo Snape. El chico rubio y yo asentimos con la cabeza, aunque yo no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho antes. –Colocaros.

No sabía qué hacer, así que imité los movimientos de Draco. Me separé un poco de él y agarré con fuerza y seguridad la varita, mirando directamente a mi adversario.

–A la de tres. Uno… Dos…

–_¡Expelliarmus! _–Gritó Draco, y mi varita salió volando. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y esperó a que yo reaccionara.

–¡No había acabado de contar! –Me quejé. –Profesor, Draco se ha adelantado.

–Muy bien, Draco. –Felicitó Snape al chico rubio que seguía mirándome y ahora con un punto de orgullo en su mirada. –Si algún día usted se encuentra en un momento en el que le van a atacar, el adversario no esperará a que alguien cuente tres para empezar. –Fruncí el ceño, pero no contesté. –Probemos de nuevo. Draco devuélvele la varita a la señorita Duff. –Draco recogió mi varita del suelo (que había caído cerca de él) y me la dio.

Cuando fui a cogerla, mi mano rozó la suya y sentí como si el mundo se detuviera un por momento. Me di un vuelco el corazón y me entraron ganas de llorar.

No entendía porqué me pasaba aquello pero tampoco quería buscarle explicación, pues sabía perfectamente que aquello iba a doler.

Volví a colocarme en mi sitio de antes y esperé a la señal de Snape. Esta vez, Draco no empezó antes de tiempo, aunque gritó un hechizo antes que yo:

–_¡Flipendo!_

–_¡Protego! _–Grité antes de que el hechizo me diera. El hechizo de Draco se desvió y mientras él parecía asimilar lo que pasaba, lancé otro contra él –: _¡Levicorpus!_ –Draco quedó como colgado bocabajo en el aire, como si alguien estuviera cogiéndole por los tobillos. La varita se le resbaló de las manos.

Sonreí, pues sabía que aquello no se lo esperaba. Me quedé mirando a Draco. Viendo la cara de enfadado que tenía. Además, empezaba a ponerse colorado pues le empezaba a bajar la sangre a la cabeza.

Me quedé un rato allí mirándolo sin saber que sentía… Tenía ganas de dejarlo allí arriba bocabajo, por lo ridícula que me había hecho sentir pero a la vez, quería bajarlo porque me daba pena y no quería que se hiciese daño.

Entonces noté como una mano me cogía fuerte del brazo de la mano que sujetaba la varita e hizo que bajase a Draco lentamente. Miré hacia el lado sin entender que había pasado y vi como Snape me estaba mirando con cara de enfadado (más enfadado que normalmente). Me retiré lentamente sin mirar al chico rubio que se estaba levantando del suelo. Sentía la mirada de Snape en la nuca… y aquello no hacía que me sintiese mejor.

–¡Muy bien! –Me susurró Ron Weasley, cuando llegué junto a Luna, Ginny y él. –Me ha gustado ver la cara que ponía Malfoy cuando estaba bocabajo. La verdad es que eso no me lo esperaba. –Soltó una carcajada. –¡Ha sido muy bueno!

–Gracias. –Contesté sonriendo. Al menos alguien se lo había pasado bien.

El resto de la clase se me hizo muy larga y al terminar, Snape dijo que la próxima clase seguiríamos con las prácticas porque no todos los alumnos habían practicado. Resoplé, pues sabía que él volvería a estar ahí.

Salí de clase detrás de Luna. Ella iba hablando con Ginny y Ron sobre algo de "ED" y por lo tanto, yo iba sola. Entonces, alguien me tocó el hombro derecho y me giré.

–No me esperaba lo de ese hechizo. –Me dijo Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo suponía… –No contestó. –¿Qué quieres Draco?

Miró alrededor, me cogió del brazo derecho y me llevó con él. Nos escondimos detrás de una estatua que había en el pasillo.

–No lo siento porque te besé. Lo siento por lo de después. –Alcé la ceja, pues no entendía a qué se refería. Resopló y aquello me hizo sonreír pues no se le estaba haciendo fácil y yo disfrutaba verle sufrir de aquella forma. Ahora sí sabía a qué se refería, pero quería que él lo dijese. –Sabes de qué estoy hablando. –Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Parecía molesto pero no me importó.

Hubo escasos segundos de silencio y finalmente añadió:

–Siento haberme ido de aquella forma y más, después de haber dicho aquello de qué cómo había caído tan bajo y qué yo era de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y por haberte llamado sangre sucia. Bueno, aunque realmente no te llamé "sangre sucia" porque la que acabaste la frase fuiste… –No terminó de decir aquello pues había empezado a mirarle con mala cara. –¡Vale! Lo siento… –Me fijé en que sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rosadas, lo que significada que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Sonreí para mis adentros. –Esto… Lo más seguro es que ahora mi amiga Pansy Parkinson esté mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, –miré detrás del chico rubio y comprobé que así era –así que me voy a tener que ir yendo… Mm… Esta tarde, después de la última clase, te espero en la puerta del castillo.

–¿Qué? –Aquello no me lo esperaba.

–Que te espero después de la última clase en la puerta del castillo. Nos vemos allí. –Se giró y se fue con Pansy Parkinson como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Busqué a Luna, pero era obvio que ella ya estaría en el aula de la siguiente clase, así que me dirigí hacia allí esperando no llegar tarde.

El resto del día se me hizo muy largo y no veía la hora de que se acabasen las clases y poder encontrarme con él… ¿Pero por qué tenía ganas de volver a encontrarme con él? ¿Y si me estaba engañando y él no aparecería? ¿Y si era todo mentira? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y era ir allí después de la última clase para ver si estaba. Cuando terminé con Transfiguración con la profesora McGonagall, fui a mi sala común a coger el abrigo ya que parecía que fuera hacía frío y bajé.

Cuando salí por la puerta del castillo, él estaba sentado en el último escalón de las escaleras, con su abrigo y la bufanda con los colores de su casa, verde y plateado. No le vi la cara, pero supe que era él por aquel cabello rubio tan bien peinado…

Bajé las escaleras y cuando llegué a la última y pasé por su lado, él se giró y sonrió.

–Has venido. –Se levantó y me miró.

–¿Pensabas que no iba a venir?

–No pensaba nada en concreto. –Se encogió de hombros y me miró a los ojos. –Bueno, no importa…

–Ah, bueno, pues entonces me voy… Si no importa… –Me giré e hice ver que me iba y como había pensando, el me agarró del brazo y me giró. Cuando volví a mirarle vi como sonreía y había un brillo diferente en sus ojos…

–Ven, creo que sé un sitio al que podemos ir. –Me soltó y empezó a caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Esperé unos segundos y después lo seguí.

Draco paró antes de entrar al Bosque Prohibido. Allí casi no había gente y si había, estaban hablando o leyendo algún libro. Me parecía un sitio tranquilo.

Llegué al lado de Draco. Él miró hacia los lados, me cogió de la mano y se entró en el bosque. En un momento normal, yo me habría quejado por estar entrando allí ya que no teníamos permitido hacerlo, pero después de que él me cogiera de la mano, noté como el mundo se paraba y yo no acababa de controlar lo que hacía.

Se paró detrás de un árbol que no estaba lejos de la salida del bosque pero que desde fuera no se podía ver.

–Aquí nadie nos verá. –Se giró, se acercó hacia mí, haciendo que yo quedase entre él y el árbol y me besó.


	9. Capítulo nueve

**Capítulo nueve**

–¿Por qué este sitio? –Pregunté, cuando estábamos los dos sentados, uno junto al otro, al lado de un árbol grande gracias al cual nadie podría vernos allí.

–No sé, me pareció un buen sitio. –Se encogió de hombros. –¿No te gusta? –Me miró.

–Sí, claro que sí. –Sonreí, aunque no sabía bien como actuar. Aquello se me hacía extraño pues no me lo había imaginado así, pero de todas formas me gustaba. –¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? No está muy adentro del Bosque Prohibido, pero a nadie normal se le ocurriría venir aquí… no a mí, por lo menos.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

–No me gusta el Bosque Prohibido… pero una vez quería estar solo y vine aquí.

Noté un escalofrío, pero no sabía si era porque no esperaba sentirme así o porque hacía demasiado frío fuera. El tiempo no me importaba demasiado en aquel momento, pues me encontraba bien en ese momento.

Entonces me fijé como Draco se quitaba la bufanda de Slytherin y me la pasaba por el cuello.

–Gracias. –Dije vergonzosamente.

–Parecía que tenías frío. –Opinó.

–Que conste que sólo la acepto porque es tuya, sino no me pondría una bufanda de Slytherin. –Sonreí. Él también sonrió, aunque sabía que él no estaba seguro de si tomárselo bien o mal.

Realmente era así lo de la bufanda. Si no llega a ser suya, no me la hubiese puesto. Pero aquella bufanda era especial, porque olía a él. Aquel olor a perfume mezclado con un olor a fresco parecido al de la menta, me encantaba.

Sonreí, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando noté que él me estaba mirando.

–Mm… esto… creo que el año que ya no vendré a este colegio. –Aquello me pilló desprevenida.

–¿Qué? –Pregunté algo incrédula.

–Dudo que vuelva a Hogwarts a partir de este año.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde piensas ir? ¿A Pigfarts? –Esbocé una sonrisa por aquella última pregunta.

–¿Adónde? –Preguntó sonriendo.

–Nada, no importa. –Borré la sonrisa de mi cara y volví a preguntar –: ¿Cómo que no seguirás en Hogwarts? ¿Adónde vas a ir?

–No volveré a Hogwarts porque estaré con mis padres… no puedo contarte nada más. Lo siento. –Se quedó mirándome para ver como reaccionaba, pero no sabía qué hacer.

A partir de aquel día, empezamos a vernos más a menudo. Empezamos quedando sólo un día a la semana (encontrándonos siempre en el mismo sitio) pero después empezamos a vernos dos, tres días a la semana. Hasta que llegó San Valentín.

Cuando me desperté, vi que encima de mi almohada había una cartita. La cogí y la abrí sin que nadie me viera. Aunque aquello era imposible pues era muy temprano y no había nadie más, aparte de mí, despierto.

_Te esperó antes de desayunar dónde tú sabes._

No hacía falta nada más. Sabía perfectamente de quién era y adónde tenía que dirigirme antes de ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me levanté silenciosamente de la cama. Me vestí lo más rápido posible y salí del castillo. Fuera hacía frío, ya que era febrero.

Llegué al sitio donde nos habíamos estado viendo Draco y yo. Pero cuando llegué no había nadie. Decidí sentarme a esperar.

Entonces escuché un ruido de ramas que se rompían y a lo lejos divisé un ramo de rosas que se acercaba lentamente flotando. Sonreí y me levanté. Cuando el ramo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, extendí la mano y lo cogí. El ramo era precioso.

–¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó una voz fría pero que me encantaba.

Me giré y lo vi, tan cerca de mí que podía percibir su olor perfectamente.

–Me encanta. –Sonreí, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

Estuvimos un rato hablando. Me gustaba cuando él me escuchaba y no se quejaba, pues sabía que yo hablaba mucho. Aunque a veces se acercaba más a mí, yo paraba de hablar y nos besábamos. Me gustaba estar junto a él. Era agradable. No era aquel chico tan desagradable que había conocido el primer día de este curso, pero aun así me gustaba aquel punto de asco que tenía cuando hablaba, o la voz fría que tenía. También me gustaba (aunque no estaba de acuerdo) cuando miraba por encima del hombro a la gente, pues se le veía otro rostro que me atraía.

–¿Y ahora que voy a decir sobre el ramo de rosas? –Pregunté cuando estábamos de vuelta hacia el castillo, para allí separarnos e ir a desayunar.

–Puedes decir que no sabes quién te lo envió, que te lo encontraste cuando te levantaste.

Así hice, cuando llegué a la habitación, dejé el ramo de rosas encima de mi cama y me puse a buscar los libros de las asignaturas que me tocaban aquel día.

Como era obvio, cuando Luna se levantó, me preguntó quién me las había enviado y yo contesté que no lo sabía, me las había encontrado ahí.

–Son muy bonitas. –Contestó, acercándose a ellas y mirándolas. –Pero ten cuidad, porque a veces los _torposoplos_ sueles acercarse a las rosas. Son algo molestos, ¿sabes?

–De acuerdo, tendré cuidado. –Contesté sonriendo.

El día fue aburrido. La clase de transfiguraciones se me hizo eterna y en futurología tuve la impresión de que la profesora Trelawney sabía cada vez menos lo qué hacía. La clase trató de intentar adivinar nuestro futuro mirando en las bolas de cristal. Al principio "vio mi futuro" y me dijo que me casaría y tendría una hija llamada Allegra, pero más tarde volvió a mirarla y me dijo que estaba en peligro de muerte y que sería muy dolorosa. Además no llegaría a la mayoría de edad.

¿Se refería a la mayoría de edad para los magos o para los muggles? Porque si era para los magos, ¿me estaba diciendo que durante este año moriría? Entonces según ella, ¿tendría una hija este año? Me reí, pues sabía que aquello sería imposible.

A él no lo volví a ver hasta la noche, después de cenar. Por suerte, pude escaparme un rato después de cenar y nos encontramos en los pasillos del tercer piso, el cual estaba vacío pues todos estaban cenando.

–¿Entonces la profesora Trelawney te dijo que ibas a morir durante este año? –Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido durante la clase de futurología y lo que yo creía. –Lo dudo, ¿quién va a querer matarte?

–No sé. –Sonreí.

–Nadie mata así porque sí… –A medida que iba hablando, lo que iba diciendo fue quedando en susurro.

Era obvio que sí, había alguien que mataba así porque sí y no le importaba nada. Además, no le importaba torturarlos antes de matarlos. Total, no vivirían para contarlo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo y al final él concluyó:

–La señorita Trelawney no sabe lo que dice. Todo se lo inventa. –Frunció el ceño. –Llevo años pensando que la tendrían que haber expulsado. Dolores Umbridge había elegido bien para echarla, pero tuvo que aparecer el profesor Dumbledore… –En su voz, volvió a aparecer aquel punto de asco y arrogancia que solía adoptar cuando hablaba de algo que no le gustaba.

Le miré con mala cara y se calló, pues sabía que a mí me molestaba que hablase mal del profesor Dumbledore.

Después de aquello, cambiamos de tema rápidamente y tras estar un rato hablando, nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros dormitorios.


	10. Capítulo diez

**Capítulo diez**

–…Por suerte Harry supo que hacer y no le ha pasado nada malo. –Estaba diciendo Ginny cuando yo llegué junto a ella y Luna, que estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. –Buenos días, Keira. Parece que la profesora Trelawney no estaba en lo cierto, sigues viva. –Sonrió.

–Sí, aunque según ella no me queda mucho de vida. Pero esta mañana cuando me he levantado he mirado a ver si tenía alguna herida o algo… –Me reí. Lo que había dicho la profesora Trelawney había dado mucho de qué hablar. –¿A ti qué te iba a pasar? ¡Ah, sí! Alguien de tu familia te traicionará y acabarás por matarlo, ¿no era así?

–Sí. Realmente está loca. Nunca mataría a nadie de mi familia… ¿a quién se le ocurriría hacer eso?

Me senté junto a Luna, que estaba sentada delante de Ginny, y cogió una copa que había con zumo de calabaza. Bebí.

–Keira, ¿qué te pasó ayer que llegaste más tarde al dormitorio? –Me preguntó Luna. Me atraganté con el zumo de calabaza y empecé a toser.

–Había ido al lavabo y además me quedé un rato hablando. –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Cambié de tema rápidamente –: ¿De qué estabais hablando?

–Ron está en la enfermería. –Contestó Luna.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

–Comió unos bombones que contenían Filtro de Amor y por suerte el profesor Slughorn pudo curarlo pero después, el profesor dijo que quería brindar y Ron fue el primero en beber de la copa. La bebida estaba envenenada. Pero Harry supo que hacer en ese momento y por suerte, ahora sólo está en la enfermería. Ahora, después de desayunar iba a ir a verlo… no sabemos porqué la bebida estaba envenenada, ni quién puede haber hecho eso.

–Dale ánimos de mi parte. Espero que se ponga bien pronto.

–Se los daré. –Sonrió.

Ginny acabó pronto de desayunar, así que al poco tiempo me quedé a solas con Luna.

–¿Quién crees que pudo envenenar la bebida? –Me preguntó Luna, tras un rato de silencio que se me hizo eterno. –Yo no pienso que el profesor Slughorn haya querido matar a algún alumno…

–Yo tampoco lo creo.

–Quizá no fue ninguna persona. –Añadió más tarde. –Mi padre me dijo que existían unas criaturas muy pequeñas, casi invisibles, que hacían cosas malas. Quizá fueron esas criaturas… No recuerdo el nombre…

"Habrá sido cualquier cosa menos esas criaturas" Pensé.

–¿Crees que habrá sido la misma persona la que hechizó a Katie Bell y la que envenenó a Ron? –Preguntó Luna mirando hacia arriba, pues acababan de entrar las lechuzas con el correo.

–Espero que no. –Contesté después de haber estado un rato pensando. A Luna no pareció importarle que yo haya tardado tanto en contestar y por suerte, tampoco vio la cara de pensativa que estaba poniendo en aquel momento. Ella estaba leyendo un nuevo ejemplar de El Quisquilloso que acababa de llegarle.

¿Tendrá algo que ver Draco Malfoy con todo esto? ¿Habrá sido él también?

Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin y lo vi. Estaba hablando con uno de los dos chicos que siempre iban con él. Grabe o Goyle… no sé cual de los dos, nunca supe diferenciarlos. Siempre me parecieron demasiado iguales como para intentar ver la diferencia.

Estaba hermoso. Con aquel pelo rubio tan bien peinado y aquel rostro… No iba a decir que tenía el rostro de un ángel, pues sabía que aquello era mentira, pero no me importaba que no lo tuviera, porque sabía que así era precioso.

Dejó de hablar con Grabe (o quizá con Goyle) y me miró. Esbozó una sonrisa, que hizo que me sintiera bien por dentro aunque estaba un poco enfadada, porque estaba un 80% segura de que él estaba implicado en lo que había sucedido con Ron.

Moví un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, haciéndole saber que quería hablar con él y asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza.

–Luna, voy al dormitorio a acabar de preparar las cosas para hoy. Luego nos vemos. –Me despedí y me fui.

Salí del Gran Comedor y me senté en las escaleras, esperando a que él saliera. Obviamente, no podía ponerme a hablar allí, delante de todos, con él, pero quería que me siguiera. Así lo hizo. Cuando salió, me levanté y empecé a subir pisos hasta llegar al séptimo.

Me paré delante de una pared que había allí y esperé a que él acabase de subir todos los escalones. Cuando llegó, se acercó a mí y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me besó.

–Espera Draco, yo quería hablar contigo. –Dije, pero él hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada y volvió a besarme. Le besé yo también, pues me gustaba, pero después me separé de él. –Lo digo en serio, Draco. –Se apartó unos centímetros de mí. –Dime, que tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Ron Weasley.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó incrédulo.

–¿Tienes algo que ver con lo de que Ron está en la enfermería?

–¿Ron Weasley está en la enfermería? –Intentó fingir que se acababa de enterar. Lo miré con mala cara. –Vale, sí sabía que él estaba en la enfermería. ¿Quién no va a saberlo?

–No intentes desviar de tema. Draco, ¿tienes algo que ver con eso? –Hubo segundos de silencio. Con aquello me hizo falta para saber que sí, el estaba involucrado en eso. –¿Por qué? –Le pregunté apartándome de él. –Primero hechizas a Katie Bell y ahora casi matas a Ron Weasley. –Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. –¡No tiene gracia Draco! ¿Por qué haces eso?

–No te lo puedo contar… –Murmuró mirando hacia el suelo.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tanto secreto con ello? ¿Tan importante es? ¡Ni que tu vida estuviese en juego! –Y en aquel momento supe que no debí decir aquello último. Me miró y me sentí mal. En su mirada volvía a haber aquel odio que había antes de conocerlo mejor, pero a la vez, se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos, por lo que no pude evitar sentirme preocupada por él.

–No lo entenderías. –Se giró y se fue.

Yo, en vez de seguirle e intentar arreglar las cosas, me quedé allí parada unos minutos. Pensé. ¿Por qué su vida estaba en juego? ¿Qué tenía que hacer realmente? ¿Por qué no podía explicar nada de aquello? ¿No lo entendería? ¿Qué es lo que no iba a entender? ¿Qué tenía que matar a alguien (y de momento estaba fallando) porqué sino lo matarían a él? ¿Realmente era eso? Pero, ¿quién puede haberle dicho aquello? ¿Quién puede obligar una persona a matar?

Aquel día estuve más bien triste y apagada. Casi no hablé con Luna (aunque ella intentaba sacar temas de conversación) y por la tarde, en vez de hacer lo deberes, me fui a la cama directamente. No tenía hambre tampoco, así que a penas comí.

No sabía si me sentía así por el hecho de que Draco no me explicara nada o porque tenía la impresión de que lo que teníamos Draco y yo se había acabado.

No me había vuelto a cruzar con él. Hasta la mañana siguiente.

Iba a entrar al Gran Comedor cuando pasé por su lado. Él me miró de reojo y siguió su camino. Parecía preocupado y si no me había fijado mal, tenía los ojos húmedos. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Unos segundos después, cuando yo estaba cerca de mi mesa, vi a Harry salir.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leen la novela :) Sólo quería avisar que esta historia, en total, tiene doce capítulos, así que dentro de poco llega el final. **

**Un beso!  
**


	11. Capítulo once

**Capítulo once**

El profesor Snape llegó tarde a clase. Parecía preocupado, aunque ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Aquel año había conseguido el puesto que tanto quería, ¿no? Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Por qué se tendría que preocupar?

Aquel día me había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Sentía como si el mundo se me cayese encima, como si ya nada importase. Nada ni nadie… Además, parecía que estaba enfadada con todo el mundo aunque no me hubieran hecho nada. Le había gritado a Luna dos veces aquel día, y sólo llevábamos dos horas de clase.

Había decidido sentarme sola en clase el resto del día para no enfadarme más de lo que estaba. Parecía que había decidido consumirme en mí misma… ahogarme en mis pensamientos y penas. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué pienso que todo se acaba ya? Somos adolescentes, jóvenes, el amor se va tan rápido como ha llegado. No tengo yo la culpa… ¿o quizá sí? ¿Por qué siento como si fuese así? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

–Espero que vayan a estudiar mucho para los exámenes que se harán el mes que viene. Espero que sepan también, que ahora que yo ejerzo esta materia la puntuación ha cambiado. Ahora si quieren dar esta materia el año que viene, tienen que sacar como mínimo un Notable. –Dijo Snape.

Resoplé, pues sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil y más con Snape como profesor.

Cuando terminó la clase, fui la última en salir, tras el profesor Snape.

–Señorita Duff, me temo que tendría que pasarse un momento por la enfermería. –Me dijo.

–¿Qué? –Pregunté extrañada. –¿Por qué?

–Draco Malfoy quiere hablar con usted.

–¿Y por qué tengo que ir a la enfermería? Si quiere hablar que venga él.

–No puede. –Contestó enfadado. Decidí no decir nada más pues no quería que se enfadara más conmigo y restara más puntos a mi casa.

Me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, ignorando lo que me acababa de decir Snape. Lo último que quería hacer ese día era hablar con Draco.

Estuve algo ausente durante aquella clase, y apenas me enteré de lo que explicaba la profesora Trelawney. Aunque tampoco me interesaba mucho…

¿Le había pasado algo a Draco para que estuviese en la enfermería? Quizá sólo se había resfriado… cuando lo vi esta mañana tenía los ojos húmedos pero podría ser porque se encontraba mal.

–Bien, Keira, ¿nos vas a contar qué te pasa o vas a seguir alejándote de nosotras? –Me preguntó Ginny, cuando acabó la clase de Futurología.

Estaba junto a Luna y me habían puesto contra la pared para que no intentase escaparme.

–No me pasa nada, sólo que me he despertado mal.

–La gente no se levanta con el pie izquierdo y esta así todo el día. Algo te ha tenido que pasar. Cuéntanoslo.

–Es eso, en serio. –Intenté convencerlas. –Además, esta noche casi no he dormido porque tenía frío. –Parecía que aquello no iba a llegar a ningún lado. –Y estoy nerviosa por los TIMOS, aunque falten tres semanas aun. Sé que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me va a ir muy mal… –Ginny y Luna se apartaron un poco de mí. Parecía que aquello había funcionado.

–Yo también estoy nerviosa por los TIMOS. –Opinó Luna sonriendo. –Podemos quedar por las tardes e ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.

–Vale. –Sonreí. Mantener la mente ocupada con los estudios, alejaría mis pensamientos de Draco.

¿Seguiría en la enfermería?

Aquella misma tarde fuimos a la biblioteca. Empezamos por Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y aunque sabíamos que mucho no iba a entrar en el examen, era importante.

Cuando volvíamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, volví a acordarme de él. Suspiré y les dije que me había olvidado un libro en la biblioteca.

Cuando sabía que ellas no me iban a ver, me dirigí hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegué, vi que no estaba la profesora Pomfrey, pero de todas formas entré. Busqué a Draco Malfoy (fue fácil encontrarlo, pues había poca gente allí y él era el único chico rubio) y me dirigí hacia él.

Me senté en una silla que había junto a su cama. Él estaba durmiendo.

Cuando lo vi allí, todo aquello que sentía dentro, el odio y el miedo, desapareció. Entonces sí me pareció que tenía cara de ángel.

Escogí un libro cualquiera de los que llevaba encima y me puse a estudiar.

–¿Keira? –Preguntó una voz. Draco se había despertado.

Cerré el libro y lo miré. Tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

–¿Por qué no has venido antes? –Me preguntó. Intentó incorporarse, y se sentó.

–Estaba enfadada. –Contesté con sinceridad. Fruncí el ceño. –En realidad no iba a venir, pero al final cambié de planes.

–No importa. Al final has venido. –Intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero le salió una mueca.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –Pregunté.

–Un duelo con Harry…

No contesté.

–Mm… ¿Y para qué querías que viniese?

–¿Sigues enfadada, verdad? –Asentí con la cabeza. –Sabía que no lo ibas a entender…

–¿Pero qué quieres que entienda si no me explicas nada? ¿Crees que así voy a intentar comprender cómo te sientes? ¡Tampoco tengo telepatía, ni puedo leerte la mente!

–No grites, por favor. –Miró hacia los lados y después volvió a mirarme. –Es difícil…

–¿Me estás llamando tonta?

–¡No! Pero actúas como si lo fueses. –Hubo segundos de silencio y al final dijo –: Quería que vinieras para hablar, porque no me gustó como acabó todo ayer. No quiero estar enfadado contigo. Te quiero y no quiero perderte… no ahora.

–¿Cómo que no ahora? –La voz se me quebró al final.

–Te dije que el año que viene no iba a estar aquí…

–Entonces no veo porque quieres que "estemos juntos" ahora si el año que viene ya no vas a estar aquí.

–No quiero malgastar el tiempo tontamente. –Dijo seriamente.

–Pero… –No sabía exactamente qué decir. –¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que me enamore cada vez más para después cortarlo todo? ¿Quieres que acabe llorando? ¿Qué me sienta cada vez peor? ¿Preguntarme porqué te fuiste sin explicarme nada? –Se me humedecieron los ojos.

–No. Sólo quiero que recuerdes. Que me recuerdes a mí. Y que recuerdes que fuiste a la primera a la que amé y que siempre llevaré en mi corazón. La primera por la que lloré. La primera que me rompió el corazón. La primera a la que le enseñé como era yo realmente. Aquella con la que soñé desde la primera ve que la vi. Yo sólo quiero que me recuerdes como Draco Malfoy, aquel chico enamorado, no como el típico chico Slytherin. –La lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. –No quiero malgastar el poco tiempo que me queda hasta que no vuelva a verte… Quiero pasarlo contigo.


	12. Capítulo doce

**Capítulo doce**

Finalmente cedí. No podía creer que lo hiciese, pero fue así.

Me lo pensé durante escasos segundos, pero lo que decía tenía algo de razón. ¿Por qué malgastar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos? ¿Así es como quiero que acabe todo?

Cada tarde, después de estar estudiando en la biblioteca con Ginny y Luna, me dirigía a las afueras del castillo y me encontraba con él.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente… y yo era consciente de que dentro de poco lo perdería.

Cuando quedaba una semana para los exámenes ya casi no lo veía. Estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando. Aunque él me ayudó a estudiar para algunas materias. Aquello me gustaba, porque aunque fuese sólo para estudiar, pasaba el tiempo con él y no se me hacía tan pesado.

Pasados los TIMOS, todo parecía estar un poco más calmado. Sólo parecía…

Una noche, estaba hablando con Luna en nuestra Sala Común, cuando escuchamos muchos pasos de gente corriendo y gritando.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté alarmada.

Todos los que estábamos allí, salimos de la Sala Común y miramos alrededor. Había muchos alumnos corriendo y gritando.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó uno de los delegados de Ravenclaw a uno de los chicos que pasaba por allí.

–No lo sé, por allí van gritando que le ha pasado algo al profesor Dumbledore.

–¿Qué? –Pregunté, tras llegar junto al delegado. Agarré a Luna del brazo y empecé a correr escaleras abajo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Me preguntaba Luna mientras me seguía.

–No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegamos abajo había un gran grupo de gente intentando salir del castillo para ver que había pasado. Nos colamos entre ellos y salimos fuera. Allí estaba Ginny.

–Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? –Le pregunté.

–Dumbledore… Han matado al profesor Dumbledore. –Estaba llorando.

–Pero… –No salían las palabras de mi boca. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. –¿Quién? –Conseguí vocalizar finalmente.

–El profesor Snape. –Ginny se me echó encima y la abracé. –Sólo sé que Harry ha salido corriendo tras él y Malfoy.

Sentí como el corazón se me rompía en pedazos pequeños y el estómago se me revolvía.

–¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? –La voz se me quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

No sabía qué pensar, así que decidí no hacerlo.

Cuando todo se había calmado un poco, decidí subir a mi habitación. Necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando llegué a mi cama, vi que había una carta encima de mi almohada. Me acerqué lentamente, la cogí, la abrí y al ver la letra supe perfectamente que era de él.

_Querida Keira,_

_Siento todo lo que ha pasado y supongo que ya sabrás que tengo algo que ver con todo esto. Lo siento._

_Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Siempre fuiste la persona por la que más me preocupé y lo último que querría hacerte era romperte el corazón._

_Sólo quería despedirme de ti. Decirte que te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré. Serás la única a la que lleve en mi corazón, la que recuerde antes de irme a dormir y por la que llore al saber que la he perdido. Te pido perdón si te he lastimado y por si creías que yo era de otra forma… pero también quiero que sepas que eres la única a la que le he mostrado la otra parte de mí._

_Te quiero. Siempre tuyo,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y aterrizó sobre la carta, emborronando su nombre y volviéndolo inteligible.

* * *

**Aquí acaba la novela. Muchísimas gracias a las lectoras y espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haberla leído.  
No sé cuando volveré a subir otra, pero en mi otra página tengo otras: **.com/~xhappyness2 **Espero que os gusten (si las leeis). ¡Un beso y gracias!**


End file.
